youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
A Character's Life
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoofs of "A Bug's Life". It appeared on YouTube on February 19, 2020. Cast: *Flik - The Little Prince *Princess Atta - Polly Pocket *Dot - June (Little Einsteins) *Queen - Polly's Mom (Polly Pocket) *Aphie - Max (The Grinch (2018)) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Leo (Little Einsteins) and Eddie (Little People) *Mr. Soil - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Dr. Flora - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Thorny - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Cornelius - Polly's Dad (Polly Pocket) *Hopper - Lord Nooth (Early Man) *Molt - Dino (Early Man) *Thumper - Bela (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Axel and Loco - Mulch and Hummus (Gadget Boy) *Grasshoppers - Other Character Villains *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Dr. Terminus and Hoagy (Pete's Dragon) *P.T. Flea - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Francis - Krypto The Superdog *Slim - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Heimlich - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Dim - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) *Gypsy - Mei (Kody Kapow) *Manny - Kody (Kody Kapow) *Rosie - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Drumming Tarantula - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Tuck and Roll - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Fly Brothers - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Bird - Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Baby Birds - Baby Dinos (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Ants - Various Character *Circus Fireflies - Fergy Fudgehog and Paulie Pretztail (Viva Piñata) *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Arthur Claus (Arthur Christmas) *Ant that gets tired - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Fear (Inside Out) and Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) *Harry and Bug Friend - Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo!) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Mime Bug - Mime (The Angry Birds Movie) *Bartender - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Cockroach Waitress - Briar Beauty (Ever After High) *Mosquito Waitress - Odlulu (Where's Waldo?) *Slick - Everest (Abominable) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Snow Miser (The Year Without a Santa Claus) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Kids *Flies at Circus - Various Creatures and Cartoons *Baby Maggots - Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) Scenes: *A Characters's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *A Characters's Life Part 2 - Princess Polly Gets Stressed Out *A Characters's Life Part 3 - T.L.P.'s Invention *A Characters's Life Part 4 - June Meets T.L.P. *A Characters's Life Part 5 - T.L.P. Looses the Food *A Characters's Life Part 6 - The Humans Villains! *A Characters's Life Part 7 - June Meets Polly *A Characters's Life Part 8 - T.L.P.'s Trial *A Characters's Life Part 9 - T.L.P. Goes for Help *A Characters's Life Part 10 - Shifu's Circus *A Characters's Life Part 11 - Shifu Gets Burnt *A Characters's Life Part 12 - City Lights *A Characters's Life Part 13 - T.L.P. Tries to Find Warriors *A Characters's Life Part 14 - The M.M. Act *A Characters's Life Part 15 - T.L.P.'s Flight Home *A Characters's Life Part 16 - T.L.P. is Back *A Characters's Life Part 17 - Celebration *A Characters's Life Part 18 - "Circus Character!?" *A Characters's Life Part 19 - A Bird! *A Characters's Life Part 20 - Polly Apologizes to T.L.P. *A Characters's Life Part 21 - T.L.P. Has A Plan *A Characters's Life Part 22 - Building The Bird *A Characters's Life Part 23 - The Animal Villains' Hideout *A Characters's Life Part 24 - The Animal Villains' Go Back to the Island *A Characters's Life Part 25 - The Party *A Characters's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *A Characters's Life Part 27 - The Animal Villains Arrive *A Characters's Life Part 28 - June Runs For Her Life *A Characters's Life Part 29 - June Begs T.L.P. to Come Back *A Characters's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *A Characters's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *A Characters's Life Part 32 - T.L.P. to the Rescue *A Characters's Life Part 33 - Shifu Burns the Bird *A Characters's Life Part 34 - The Animals Band Together *A Characters's Life Part 35 - The Fight *A Characters's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Lord Nooth's Demise *A Characters's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *A Characters's Life Part 38 - End Credits Movie used: *A Bug's Life (1998) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Quest for Camelot *Sleeping Beauty *Despicable Me 1, 2 & 3 *Aladdin *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Angry Birds Movie 1 & 2 *Arthur Christmas *Wander Over Yonder *The Little Prince *Polly Pocket *Tangled *Little Einsteins *Little People *Up *The Grinch (2018) *Hotel Transylvania 1, 2 & 3 *Big Hero 6: The Series *Animaniacs *SpongeBob SquarePants *Ratatouille *VaggieTale *Trolls 1 & 2 *The Smurfs 1 & 2 *Moana *Thumbelina *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Early Man *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Who Framed Rogar Rabbit *Storks *The Swan Princess *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Good Dinosaur *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *How to Train Your Dragon 1, 2 & 3 *House of Mouse *Krypto The Superdog *Kody Kapow *The Lion Guard *Inside Out *Ice Age 2 & 3 *Looney Tines *Viva Piñata *Rugrats *Scooby-Doo! Series *Planes *Anastasia *Fat Albert (2004) *Cats Don't Dance *Wallace and Gromit *Ever After High *Where's Waldo? *Abominable *The Year Without a Santa Claus *Gadget Boy & Heather *Pete's Dragon (1977) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *Bibi Blocksberg *The Loud House *Incredibles 1 & 2 *Robots *Toy Story 4 *Sofia the First Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life Movies-Spoof Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs